


Destiny

by pansexualite



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, RWBY Relationship Week, Spoilers, Volume 3 ( RWBY), death mention, rwby3, rwbyrsweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexualite/pseuds/pansexualite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you believe in Destiny?"<br/>Pyrrha's fate after the volume 3 finale. Spoiler warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> RWBY Relationship Week Day 1 entry

“Do you believe in Destiny?”  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Yes.”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“PYRRHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!”  
__________________________________

She woke at the sound of her name. An echo in the back of her mind. A fading memory. Her heart was racing. Like she’d woken up from a nightmare. She opened her eyes but shut them not a second later. The light hurt, and so did her head. She laid there fully awake now, conscious. 

Pyrrha realized she was lying in bed, the warmth of blankets surrounded her. The bed was soft and the blankets heavy, like she remembered them. She tried to open her eyes again this time but the light was still too bright and her head pounded, and she realized she felt completely sore all over.

She tried to move, tried to sit up at least but she couldn’t. It hurt too much to move. She lay back down on the pillows which smelt so familiar to her. She didn’t know where she was. She can’t remember anything. She can’t even open her eyes to see where exactly she was. But she decided to listen. Everything was calm, like an early saturday morning. The birds chirped outside. She could feel a breeze in one direction and the sound of wind slide pass sheer curtains. It was sunny, she could feel the warmth of the beams on her face and arms. 

A window was open. She could smell the flowers outside and the freshly cut grass. It was like...back home. 

It was coming back to her. Slowly but surely. She knew where she was. Home. Back in Haven. 

She let out a sigh of relief. The comfort of home came over her. Everything was fine.

She tried to remember how she got there. What had happened, but she couldn’t remember. She tried to open her eyes again, this time slowly adjusting to the light. And she did but everything was blurry and she couldn’t see right. 

Once again she attempted to sit up in bed, but she heard the creak of a door open and turned her head in that direction. And she could barely make out a figure of a person. As soon as she was about to say something a wrenching pain came over her chest. It stung and she felt like she couldn’t breathe. She clung at her chest and shut her eyes.

“Shhhhshhh.” a voiced soothed.

A pair of warm hands guided her back to lying down.

“Don’t over exert yourself. It’s alright.” the voice said again. The hands laid Pyrrha’s head down softly on her pillow.

“Don’t worry…” the voice said as it started to rub her hair out of her face.

“I’ve got you. Nothing will harm you.” Pyrrha calmed at the sound of the voice. It was a woman’s voice. The touch of her hand to Pyrrha’s head soothed the previous pain. 

She lay there as the woman was still by her side.

“Mom?” Pyrrha muttered after a while. Her voice was hoarse.

She heard a chuckle and the hand pulled back.

“No sadly, I apologize. But you shouldn’t worry. I’m here and I’m going to take care of you.” The woman sounded like she was getting something from the side of the bed. Pyrrha heard a drawer open and close.

She tried to remain comfortable. The pain was subsiding but her head still hurt. If this wasn’t her mom...then who? 

She started to worry but she couldn’t remember where she was or how she got here.

“Where am I?” she croaked.

“Somewhere safe.” The woman placed a warm,wet, washcloth on her head and started to dab her forehead. The slight heat eased the pain.

“You’ve been through a lot. I’ll be here however, if and when you need me. I’ll be close by.” The woman laid the cloth on her forehead.

Pyrrha was so confused. Disoriented and confused. The woman could see it on her face.

“You have a lot of questions don’t you?” Her voice was soft and caring. Pyrrha nodded.

“What happened?” Pyrrha asked. The woman sighed and took her hand. She flinched a little but the woman slowly stroked the back of her hand. A non-verbal reassurance that everything will be okay.

“You don’t remember do you?” There was sadness in her voice. Empathy. She tried to remember. Through all the pain in her head she tried. She could hear the echo of her name being yelled in the back of her head. She could remember fighting...different pieces came back to her at an alarming rate. Her head started to throb again. She tried to remember. She tried. It was her. She was running. She needed to make a decision. She remembers pain. Lots and lots of pain.

Pyrrha gasped as the pain in her chest singed. 

She remembers escaping. Leaving someone behind… Professor Ozpin. She remembers him yelling, after….Cinder….Amber. The pain started to hurt more. The woman held her hand tighter.

More running. She remembers Jaune...Jaune.

Tears started welling in her eyes.

She left him. She said goodbye. He begged her not to but she did. She could feel his warmth still. She had to do it. 

She had to do it alone.

The tears started falling. They slid down her cheeks one by one, her eyes still closed.

She remembers Cinder...Fighting her. Glimpses of the fight came back to her. 

Her chest felt like it was on fire. 

She threw everything she had at her. She remembers that beast that came crashing down on everything. She remembers throwing Akoúo̱. 

She remembers the arrow. 

She remembers-

“Oh my god…..” she says before breaking out into sobs. It hurt. It hurt so much. Her heart burned. She couldn’t breathe at all. She just wanted to cry. It can’t be...It couldn’t.

She couldn’t be...

The woman slowly slid onto the bed next to Pyrrha and held her in her arms. Rocking her in her arms. She sobbed into the woman’s clothes.

“Don’t you cry Pyrrha...honey it’s going to be alright. You’re safe now.” The woman stroked Pyrrha’s hair, whispering that everything was going to be alright.

After a while she stopped crying and wiped her eyes. It didn’t hurt anymore. She opened her eyes a little and looked around. Her vision began to clear up the longer she stared. 

She looked around, and she was right. This was her home back in Haven. Everything was the same. Her childhood bedroom. But how could it have been? It all felt so real….so nice.

She looked up at the woman. Her vision clear as day. She looked at the woman in confusion. Studying her features….her eyes. Her eyes. Something was there. She knew. Then it clicked.

“Ruby?” Pyrrha asked.

The woman laughed again. A little sadder this time but her kindness still echoed throughout the room. She held Pyrrha closer and silver eyes met with emerald. The woman smiled.

“No sweetie...My name’s Summer. Summer Rose.”

**Author's Note:**

> An alternative to writing this after watching volume 3 was in the end it was supposed to be Salem and the title would have been "Pyrrgatory"


End file.
